


Daddy Dearest

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Batman and his Robins are attacked in the Batcave. During that Bruce finds himself in another universe with very different versions of his sons. Still, Bruce knows what he must to with these unlucky birds. Daddy!Bats and Robins. Normal and AU worlds collide.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Wally West, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Daddy Dearest

The Justice League waited for Batman and Young Justice waited for Robin or know known as Red Robin in the hall of Justice. The two were oddly late but no one thought to go check on them. Sometimes they were late by a few minutes but when an hour went by and they contacted them no one answered. So they called Nightwing and there was no answer. Next, they tried Red Hood who had been reformed and had come back to the Bat-Family.

Still no answer.

The last Robin, who was Bruce's son, never answered his phone when they called him.

Both teams started to get on edge when the large monitor started blinking with an incoming signal from Red Robin. All sighing in relief Superman walked up to the computer and pushed the button. What they saw made them all gasp in horrified shock as screams filled the hall.

\--

Batman walked down the stairs to the bat cave followed by his Robins, oldest to youngest as they went to leave for the League. Nightwing and Red Hood walked to their motorcycles, Red Robin and Robin got into the back of the batmobile since the two always fought for the front seat Bruce had made them both sit in the back.

Just as Bruce closed the top of the Batmobile there was a loud sound of an explosion and one of his older sons scream in pain. Jumping out Batman looked up and saw four dark figures in the showdowns all laughing. Looking back he saw Nightwing holding his arm but still got up and swung a Batrang at the four who jumped out of the way.

Gunfire was heard as Red Hood pulled out his guns and started to aim them at the four. Red Robin was out of the car and the second he landed one of the four jumped at him knocking him down and the two began to fight, hitting, kicking, and Red Robin gritted his teeth not believing the bastard just bit his forearm.

Soon all four had paired off in battle and Batman noted that all of the dark figured where oddly the same height as all his kids. Knocking some of them off so his kids could at least get up. This was strange. It was as if these people knew all their techniques. Something was very wrong where.

"Stop this!" A new voice shouted. Batman looked up to see a man in a lab coat standing at the top of the stairs. "You little monsters, I told you to leave this universe alone!"

Batman went after the man and pinned him to the wall. "Who are you and what are they? How did you get in here?!"

"Listen to me! Those four are-"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Nightwing screamed as a knife stabbed his shoulder deep.

Across the room, Red Robin crashed into the Bat monitor For the few seconds he was there he typed in his name quickly to summon his best friend Superboy because, to be honest, whoever these people were they knew all their weak points. He was grabbed and thrown back but not before he managed to push the call button. The wrong one. Instead of it going to Superboy with went to the League. Meanwhile, Batman was trying to handle the four forms trying to killing his sons. All of them seemed to be dodging and not hurting Batman but they were determined to kill the sons of Batman. Almost desperately. One of them threw darts at Robin and Batman dove and they caught his arm.

The darks released knock out gas and Batman fell.

"No! Stop this!" The man in the coat screamed. "You are messing up this universe! Leave them be! You came and got what you were after! "

The screams were heard throughout all the League.

"Ahhh!" Red Robin screamed as he was stabbed.

"We need to get out of here!" Nightwing shouted. "Hood!"

"I'M BUSY! Damn bastard!"

"Batman!" Red Robin screamed.

"Batman!"

"Batman!"

"Batman…!"

\--

The fighting when on and right away Flash, Superman, Superboy, and Wonder Woman hurried to the Batcave.

There was something ominous when Flash rushed up to the cave. It was sealed shut. Not that it was unusual that it was welded shut. Just then Superman and Superboy got there and began to break it down. Once it was opened they rushed inside.

It was deadly silence.

Running inside Superboy gasped. "TIM!"

The others followed. They found all four of the brothers laying on the floor. All of them had been placed in circles each bleeding. A man in a white coat trying to patch up their wounds. He looked up at Superboy.

"Help me! I need to get the bleeding to stop."

All of them hurried to help them. After a while wonder woman and Superboy took them to a hospital as all the boys where unconscious. Now it was Superman who turned to the man.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Professor Allen… Is there somewhere safe to talk? I can explain this all but we need to hurry if you want to see your friend Batman again."

\--

Bruce groaned as he woke up, the weight of a drug laying heavily over him. Struggling he sat up fear gripping his heart as he remembered his sons. Just as he was going to struggle out of bed the door opened and in stepped Dick carrying a bowl of soup.

"Hey, there! You finally woke up!" Dick smiled. "You gave us a scare there! Jason, Tim, Damien! Daddy's awake!"

'Daddy?' Bruce through rubbing his head. 'Strange.'

Then again at times Dick often made jokes or called him Daddy when he really wanted something, like a new laptop, a car… one time wanted an airplane which he didn't get. Sighing Bruce rubbed his head a little more.

That dream had been so real. So real that he would almost feel the battle hits. Wait a minute. Bruce looked up. The boys had been too quiet. Normally Dick would be cheerfully talking, Jason yelling at Dick and saying some rude comment, Tim would ask him if he was alright and then start explaining something and Damien would say something to make his brothers angry.

Instead, when he looked up he blinked. All four of them stood by his bed all in a perfect line. Dick holding the soup, Jason a bottle of aspirin, Tim a glass of milk, and Damien was holding a towel. All of them were looking at him as if expecting orders. All their eyes were wide and waiting.

Dick offered the bowl by holding it out. Shaking his head Bruce saw him move back and it was Jason who stepped forward next with the aspirin. Taking them Bruce downed three and Tim stepped forward with the glass of cool water.

"Thank you," Bruce said when he was done with the water.

Then he watched their face. Both Jason and Tim's eyes lit up and they smiled almost shyly. Like they used to when Bruce would competent them on a job well done. Dick looked disappointed and worried. Eyes downcast. Damien stepped forward offering the towel and Bruce noticed that the usual scowl and look of annoyance he looked nervous, and his little hands shook slightly.

"Your shaking."

Everyone tensed in the room and the older three looked straight ahead as if trying to not look at them, and this time Bruce notice all of them seem to tremble and his youngest son the worse and looked at Bruce and what he saw shocked him.

Fear.

"I… I'm s-sorry…!"

Bruce reached and put his hand on Damian's shoulder. "It's alright."

"It… It is…?" The small boy asked still trembling. "I'm not in trouble?"

"No." Bruce looked up in thought. "What happened back in the bat cave?"

"We came and got you." They all answered in unison.

"Hmm…" Bruce felt his headache leaving. "Sit down and tell him."

They sat down.

Just not the way Bruce thought they would. He had expected them to sit on the bed or on the chairs in the room, or just lean on something and two of them might have remained standing. But seeing them sit on the floor, legs tucked under their bodies and hands on the floor like common dogs were not what Bruce was expecting.

"No. Get up."

They jumped up.

"Sit on the bed and sit like a normal person."

They did, but slowly all looking extremely nervous and uncomfortable.

"Tell me everything that happened twenty-four hours ago."

\--

"Now tell us what happened, Professor Allen," Black Cannery said.

The man sighed and sat in the chair. "Are you familiar with parallel worlds?"

The League looked at each other before back the Professor who sighed deeply.

"You see, for a long time I and my colleagues have been working on a way to contact other universes and we became successful. We talked with a few. But then he managed to make a portal. It was only large enough to send a small box through."

"What's that got to do with us?" Flash asked. "And those four who attacked Batman and his sons, what's up with them?"

"I'm getting there." The old man said. "You see in our universe all of you… aren't the good guys. IN fact your all evil."

"What?" Some gasped.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is true. Anyways as we were creating a portal one of my partners got kidnapped by Batman's sons. And please before you say anything, just know that they aren't like this Bat-Family if you will. Nothing at all like them… You see they were taken in and trained to be killers. Acting on whatever Batman told them to do. To them, there is nothing that is more important in their lives than making sure that whatever Batman wants them to do they do it. They've killed many in his name. Obedient to the core, however, it was about a month ago that Batman died in our world. No one is sure what killed him but it unbalanced the four remaining kids stayed at the mansion… Now imagen all of your even been thought, even thing you were forced to need was suddenly gone?"

"So, his kids went AWOL?"

"Kids? More like slaves." The old man shook his head. "They couldn't handle it. It was driving them insane."

"Was?" Wonder Woman said.

"Yes. You see one of them saw the portal when we were trying to contact this world and he saw this world's Batman. We had him chased off but he came back with his brothers and they kept coming back and I feared they wanted to come here. So we started to close the portal. However, they jumped through it and I had to come after them. When I arrived I saw them attaching their counterparts and that's when I realized what they wanted to accomplish."

"They wanted to capture Batman and take him back with them." Wonder Woman said.

"Yes," Professor said. "And they thought if they killed their counterparts than your Batman would be theirs once again. They are desperate to have their master back and did everything in their power to get this Batman. They think he will be like our world's one."

"But he won't be. He'll still be this world's Batman." Superman said. "Quickly show us where the portal is and we will leave."

"I can't… they broke it before they left. However, I can still fix it. It will take some time though."

"We need to hurry. We don't know what they'll do to Bruce."

There was a beeping sound. Black Canary walked over to monitor. "What is it Superboy?"

"The doctors said that all Dick and Jason are the worse. Tim and Damien are going to be okay but they need recovery time."

"Stay with them."

"I will."

\--

Bruce stood by a window looking out of it. Behind him, he could feel the four staring at him. They were waiting for something. Anything from him. It was getting late now. The sun had set a few hours ago and he had been here thinking and wondering. Strange though. Another universe?

Looking back he eyed them as the shock had now washed off and noted their clothes and the way they looked. It looked like they hadn't bathed in weeks and judging on how thin they were they had eaten either.

"Go wash up and eat something."

"Yes, daddy." They said and left the room almost in a hurry.

Looking back out window for a second Bruce glared at the grounds. The four had told them just what they did. That they came and took him from the home. However, they all told him they had left their counterparts alive. The reason why they did was terrible.

'Because you didn't tell us to kill them.' Had been what Tim had said.

Turning Bruce left the room heading for the Batcave. Once there he hacked into the mainframe and began looking up files. As he did he came upon a file labeled 'Kids.' Clicking on it four more files came up each labeled with his sons' names or rather the other Batman's sons on it. Opening the first one he saw it was filled with videos.

Clicking the playlist Bruce was sure he wasn't going to enjoy this. At all.

And he was right.

The video played showing a version of Bruce Wayne with a fire poker, the tip searing red and nine-year-old Dick Grayson begging as he was tied up on the floor for his 'Daddy' to stop burning him, over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was 14, just keep that in mind lol XD


End file.
